


Per aspera ad astra [1]

by Xenka



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Gangsters, Spanking, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenka/pseuds/Xenka
Summary: W beztroskie życie Alexa - roztrzepanego, nieodpowiedzialnego mężczyzny - wkracza dominująca, bezwzględna szefowa rozbudowanej grupy przestępczej.Czy kobiecie, która zawładnęła półświatkiem wielkiego miasta, uda się poskromić i wychować niepoprawnego łobuza?Uwaga.Wszystkie kolokwializmy i słowa slangowe, jakie zostały użyte w narracji, pojawiły się tam celowo i są w pełni przemyślanym zabiegiem artystycznym :)





	

Skóra czarnej, krótkiej kurtki zgrzytnęła cicho, gdy Alex po raz kolejny naciągnął ją na ramionach.

Chciał, żeby tego wieczoru wszystko było perfekcyjne. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żadną wpadkę, która już na starcie przekreśliłaby wszystkie jego nadzieje.

W końcu, po kilku kolejnych poprawkach, przyjrzał się sobie z zadowoleniem. Wyglądał fantastycznie i teraz był o tym w pełni przekonany.

Z odbicia w lustrze przyglądał mu się postawny, atrakcyjny blondyn o łobuzerskim wyrazie błękitnych oczu i zadziornie zadartym nosku.

Mężczyzna skończył już dwadzieścia osiem lat, ale delikatne dołeczki w policzkach, które uwydatniały się pod wpływem nawet najbledszego uśmiechu, nadawały jego ładnej twarzy chłopięcego, nienachalnego uroku.

Nie wiedział jeszcze, gdzie spędzi ten piątkowy wieczór. Ta niepewność była dla niego ożywczą nowością. Podobnie jak fakt, że po raz pierwszy to nie on zaaranżował spotkanie i zaprosił na nie kobietę, ale to kobieta zaprosiła jego. I chociaż nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, czuł niesamowite, nieznane dotąd podniecenie. Nie tylko emocjonalne.

Jeszcze przed kilkoma dniami nie spodziewałby się, że jedna, zwykła impreza tak diametralnie odmieni jego życie.

Regularnie bywał w różnych klubach – nawet zbyt często, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę pretensje jego byłej dziewczyny i powód, dla którego się z nią rozstał.

Wybierał różne miejsca. Czasami te najbardziej luksusowe, w których prestiż stawał się dosłownie namacalny w formie bogatego wystroju, najlepszego sprzętu dj-skiego i najpiękniejszych kobiet. To nic, że nie mógł sobie tutaj pozwolić na więcej niż jednego, może dwa drinki. I tak bawił się świetnie do białego rana, ciesząc się klimatem, o którym większość mogła tylko pomarzyć.

Nie chodziło o to, żeby wychodzić z tych imprez kompletnie pijanym i na haju. Od tego miał inne miejsca. Tanie, o ponurej opinii i kiepskiej renomie, w których nienajlepszej jakości alkohol lał się strumieniami do trzeszczącej muzyki wydobywanej ze starych, ogromnych głośników. Eleganckie kobiety zastępowały łatwe, mocno roznegliżowane panienki; stonowane, futurystyczne oświetlenie, które uwielbiał ustępowało różnobarwnej feerii świateł, od których już po chwili bolała go głowa, a on próbował wczuć się w tutejszy klimat kolejnym chrzczonym drinkiem lub porcją narkotyku.

Tym większe było więc zdziwienie Alexa, kiedy kilka dni wcześniej kumpel zaprosił go do Fluxu – najlepszego, ale i najdroższego klubu w mieście. Gdyby tego było mało, zasobność portfela nie była tutaj jedyną przeszkodą. Właściciele prowadzili, podobno bardzo surową, selekcję tych, którzy mogą wejść i za bajeczną sumę zachłysnąć się splendorem, którego nie oferowało żadne inne miejsce..

Różnie się o nim mówiło. Ci, którzy z półświatkiem nie mieli do czynienia uznawali je po prostu za nieosiągalne i z grymasem frustracji machali ręką, ucinając temat. Inni wiedzieli, że to tutaj prowadziło się interesy, o których niebezpiecznie było głośno mówić i dobijało się wielomilionowych umów, które nierzadko ktoś później przypłacał życiem.

Tamten wieczór Alex zapamiętałby jako jeden z najniezwyklejszych w swoim życiu nawet, gdyby nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego.

Flux w pełni zasługiwał na swoją renomę. Jeśli dotąd blondynowi wydawało się, że łyknął trochę wielkiego świata, musiał natychmiast zrewidować swoje poglądy.

Rytm muzyki był żywiołowy i spokojny zarazem. Pulsował życiem, wzbudzał podniecenie. To nie była muzyka, do której blondyn przywykł w innych klubach. Dopiero następnego dnia dowiedział się, że podkład muzyczny jest specjalnie dobrany w taki sposób, żeby rozluźniać bawiących się ludzi i delikatnie wprowadzać ich mózgi w fale alfa.

Niewiele z tego rozumiał, ale starczyło mu, że wszyscy zachowywali się tutaj całkiem normalnie i żywiołowo, poza pewną specyficzną swobodą i odprężeniem, które i jego przyjemnie dotknęło już po kilku minutach.

Mike zabrał go na górę – do Loży VIPów. Stwierdził, że to dlatego, że musi z kimś ważnym dokończyć jeden interes. Oczywiste było zresztą, że gdyby nie to, nigdy nie zostałby do Fluxu wpuszczony.

Już samo to było niesamowite, ale właśnie wtedy Alex dostrzegł Ją.

Siedziała na jednej z jasnych kanap, której umiejscowienie natychmiast sugerowało, że zajmująca ją osobą jest kimś ważnym i nikt nie może się do niej przysiadać bez wyraźnej zgody.

Wysoka brunetka – to dało się ocenić nawet w tej pozycji – przyciągnęła uwagę blondyna piękną twarzą o regularnych, delikatnych rysach stojących w ostrym kontraście z władczą pozą, jaką przyjęła i surowym, nieco znudzonym wzrokiem, którym wodziła po rozmówcach.

Kilku mężczyzn zajmowało drugą półkolistą kanapę. Ku zaskoczeniu Alexa, większość miała na sobie garnitury i wyglądała, jakby wcale nie przyszła tutaj na imprezę, a do pracy. Na to samo wskazywały ich miny i sposób bycia. Tylko dwóch postawiło na luźniejszy strój, zakładając ciemną, lekko rozpiętą koszulę do wizytowych spodni.

W podkoszulkach i trochę przetartych jeansach Alex i Mike wyglądali jak chłopcy od sprzątania, którzy w ogóle nie powinni się po głównej sali kręcić o tej porze.

Niewysoki Mike był jednym z najlepszych hackerów, jakich mógł wyobrazić sobie Alex.

Ile to razy nie umarł z głodu, bo kumpel włamał się na czyjeś konto, omijając coraz bardziej wyrafinowane zabezpieczenia, i sczyścił je do zera? Ile razy ratował mu skórę, włamując się do policyjnej bazy danych i oczyszczając rejestry?

Tego blondyn nie pamiętał. Tamtego wieczoru nie miał zresztą głowy do obliczeń i wspominania przysług. Kobieta, naprzeciw której kazano usiąść Mike'owi, zupełnie pochłonęła jego uwagę.

Nie słuchał o czym rozmawiają, zresztą ona zdawała się nie lubić pogaduszek. Zadawała krótkie, konkretne pytania i takiej samej formy odpowiedzi oczekiwała. W pełni kierowała rozmową, ucinając niekończące się monologi Mike'a. Tak miał, że lubił się rozgadywać, a kiedy był zdenerwowany, paplał trzy po trzy. Alex znał go na tyle dobrze, żeby widzieć, że tego wieczoru jest naprawdę zestresowany i stremowany. Nie dziwił mu się. Jemu samemu dłonie się spociły, a przecież siedząca na jasnej kanapie kobieta posłała mu zaledwie dwa przelotne spojrzenia.

Miała przenikliwe spojrzenie dużych, szmaragdowych oczu. Zdziwił się, że tak dobrze dostrzegł to w pokrytej półcieniem loży, ale pewnie po prostu bacznie zwracał uwagę na każdy szczegół jej pociągającej fizjonomii.

Atmosfera rozluźniła się dopiero później, kiedy wszystkie ustalenia dobiegły końca. Alex wyrzucał sobie, że nie przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań nieco uważniej, ale po pierwsze, czasami lepiej było wiedzieć mniej niż więcej, a po drugie, Mike pewnie i tak wszystko opowie mu jeszcze w drodze do mu. A więc niewielka strata.

Poważne, oficjalne miny ustąpiły miejsca weselszym uśmiechom. Na szklanym, owalnym stoliku pojawił się alkohol, którego egzotycznej nazwy i pochodzenia blondyn mógł się tylko domyślać. Nieważne. I tak smakował wyśmienicie.

Jakiś barczysty, czarnoskóry facet nachylił się nad kobietą i szepnął jej coś do ucha. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i kiwnęła głową na znak zgody.

– Do widzenia, Ario – powiedział z szacunkiem, odchodząc.

Jak zwykle, także tamtej nocy, Mike nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Aria? – zachichotał. – Jak ta smerfetka z Mass Effecta?

Alex zgromił go wzrokiem. Nie chciał wpaść w kłopoty przez głupotę kumpla. Na szczęście brunetka udała, że w ogóle nie usłyszała tej uwagi. Nie obdarzyła go nawet spojrzeniem. 

Towarzystwo zaczynało się przerzedzać. Na kanapie naprzeciw Arii pozostało już tylko dwóch nieznajomych mężczyzn. Rozmowy przerodziły się raczej w głośny szept, mocno zagłuszany tętniącą, zmysłową muzyką.

Z każdym kolejnym drinkiem blondyn stawał się coraz śmielszy. Poczuł się swobodnie w nowym towarzystwie, chętnie wtrącał jakieś uwagi i coraz jawniej spoglądał na brunetkę.

Teraz albo nigdy, pomyślał w końcu, jednym płynnym ruchem przeskakując ze swojej kanapy na tę, którą zajmowała ona.

Zagadani mężczyźni natychmiast odzyskali czujność i spięli się, jakby gotowi do ataku. Mike patrzył na przyjaciela jak na skończonego idiotę, a raczej samobójcę. Nawet sam Alex, chociaż rozkręcony przez alkohol krążący mu w żyłach, zaczął żałować swojej decyzji.

– Seksowne miejsce. To twój klub? – czując, że i tak za późno na wycofanie się, postanowił brnąć dalej. Może jeżeli dobrze rozegra tę rozmowę, przynajmniej nie straci zębów.

Aria niemal niewidocznym ruchem głowy dała znać swoim ludziom, że mają się nie mieszać. Da sobie radę.

Bez skrępowania przesunęła wzrokiem po ciele blondyna i uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

– Lubisz igrać z ogniem.

Miała ciepły, przyjemny dla ucha głos.

– Ile razy ta śliczna buźka ratowała cię już z kłopotów? – spytała, zanim Alex zdążył odpowiedź.

Zupełnie nieprzygotowany na takie pytanie, mężczyzna poczuł, jak na policzki wypełza mu zdradziecki rumieniec. Podrapał się nerwowo po głowie, mierzwiąc sobie przez to włosy.

– Zawsze myślałem, że to jednak wrodzony spryt i przebiegłość mi pomagają, ale skoro mówisz, że to uroda… – uśmiechnął się zawstydzony. – Nie przywykłem do takich komplementów.

– Zasługujesz na nie. Zresztą… Gdyby ci nie odpowiadały, pewnie już byś odszedł.

Alex dostrzegł w jej wzroku nutkę rozbawienia. Flirtowała z nim, czy tylko się wyśmiewała?

– Zazwyczaj to ja inicjuję rozmowy z kobietami i je adoruję. Tak chyba powinno być.

– Tak uważasz?

– Gdybym uważał inaczej, powiedziałbym coś innego.

Aria poprawiła się na kanapie, choć nadal siedziała w dość nonszalanckiej, mało kobiecej pozycji.

– Pytałam, czy ty tak myślisz, czy może powtarzasz coś, co myślisz, że wszyscy chcieliby usłyszeć?

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi. Nie uważał się za głupiego, ale czuł, że gubi się w tych psychologiczno-słownych gierkach. A może to tylko wina tego dziwnego alkoholu?

– Myślę, że nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdybyś to ty przejęła inicjatywę i podrywała mnie. Fajnie by nawet było – uśmiechnął się szczerze, ukazując uroczo głębokie dołeczki w policzkach.

– W końcu jesteś w pełni szczery ze mną i z samym sobą – kobieta kiwnęła nieznacznie głową w geście zadowolenia. Bujne, kruczoczarne włosy mocniej rozlały się na jej nagie ramiona. Dopiero z tak bliska Alex dostrzegł, jak doskonale gładka jest jej skóra. 

Bezwiednie przesunął językiem po dolnej wardze.

– Różnie u mnie bywa ze szczerością i prawdomównością – wyznał. – Z odpowiedzialnością też nie zawsze jest jak trzeba.

Po cholerę jej o tym opowiadał? Co mogło ją to obchodzić? Przecież, w najlepszym wypadku, wylądują w łóżku i na tym skończy się ich znajomość.

Chyba po prostu przy nikim wcześniej nie czuł się w taki sposób. Jej spokój i pewność siebie sprawiały, że czuł się w jej obecności… bezpieczny.

– Wiem, Alex – słowa Arii wyrwały go z krótkiego zawieszenia.

– Znasz moje imię? – zdziwił się. Instynktownie odsunął się trochę. – No tak, trudno nie domyślić się, że jesteś tutaj kimś ważnym i pewnie możesz się o mnie dowiedzieć niejednego, nie tylko imienia.

Kobieta przyjrzała mu się bardzo uważnie.

– Przeszkadza ci to? Onieśmiela?

– Chyba nie przeszkadza. Raczej… – szukał odpowiedniego słowa. – Raczej niepokoi.

– To dobrze – rozluźniła się z widoczną ulgą. – Gdyby było inaczej, oznaczałoby to, że jesteś głupcem, któremu zdrowy rozsądek przyćmił alkohol i wizja korzyści.

– Korzyści?

– Jak sam zwróciłeś uwagę, jestem tutaj kimś ważnym – uśmiechnęła się w niemal kpiący sposób. Ona naprawdę się z niego naśmiewała?! – Jeśli pozwolisz mi się zaprosić na piątkowy wieczór, przymknę oko na twój brak odpowiedzialności i prawdomówności – zaproponowała,przechodząc szybko do sedna.

Alex poczuł w tamtym momencie, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Czy ta bajecznie piękna i fascynująca kobieta naprawdę zapraszała go własnie na randkę? Co oni mu dosypali do tego drinka?

– Skoro jesteś tak ważną osobą, pewnie mogłabyś w piątkowy wieczór mieć mnie i bez mojej zgody – zaśmiał się w nadziei na rozładowanie napięcia erotycznego, które budowało się zawrotnie szybko, gdy tylko na powrót zbliżył się do niej na kanapie.

Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, ale coś w oczach błysnęło jej w sposób, który blondynowi nie do końca się spodobał.

– Mogłabym, ale nie chcę – odparła krótko.

Nie to spodziewał się usłyszeć. I być może powinien w tamtej chwili wstać i odejść, zapominając o całej tej historii, ale nie mógł. Po prostu nie potrafił. Jakieś wewnętrzne, rozkrzyczane w jego duszy pragnienie nie dało mu się ruszyć nawet o milimetr.

Mógł tylko wpatrywać się w jej piękne oczy.

– Skoro jesteśmy przy moich wadach, to mogę się trochę spóźnić – na powrót podjął grę. – Zawsze coś mi wypada, albo nie potrafię się zorganizować na tyle, żeby…

– Nie lubię spóźnień – przerwała mu. – Więc tego radziłabym nie robić.

– Odwołasz nasz wieczór, jeśli się spóźnię nawet parę minut? – spytał z pomieszaniem smutku i pretensji. Nie chciał jej stracić, ale znał siebie i wiedział, jak to będzie w piątek wyglądało.

– Nie, Alex – kobieta powoli zaprzeczytała głową. – Wtedy przełożę cię przez kolano i spuszczę lanie za nieszanowanie mojego i swojego czasu. A potem spędzimy przyjemnie wieczór.

Te słowa brzmiały w umyśle mężczyzny jeszcze długo po tym, jak wyszedł z klubu i odwożąc kompletnie pijanego Mike'a do domu, sam wrócił do wynajętego, niewielkiego apartamentu.

Jeszcze nigdy jedno zdanie nie wywołało w nim takiej burzy emocji. Oburzenia, sprzeciwu, niechęci, ale także ciekawości i pragnienia. Nie był słaby, ale i ona wydawała się być silną fizycznie kobietą.

Dałaby mu radę?

Wolał nie przekonywać się o tym zbyt prędko. Najlepiej w ogóle, a jeśli już to w miłosnych zapasach. Dość, że z powodu tajemniczej Arii przez większość tygodnia spał bardzo kiepsko, najpierw nie mogąc usnąć i analizując do zmęczenia każdy moment ich rozmowy, a potem zrywając się nad ranem z szybko bijącym sercem, niepokojem i… silną erekcją. 

Widząc na zegarku, że za chwilę naprawdę spóźni się na umówione spotkanie, chwycił szybko ciemny plecak, zarzucił go na ramię i rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, wybiegł prędko z mieszkania, zatrzaskując w biegu w drzwi.


End file.
